The Defector
The Defector is the sixth single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ It is set during the Tet Offensive which terminated the Saigon government. In the reveal trailer, a helicopter can be seen crashing in Huế City, Vietnam. Level Briefing Transmission# 20-8-5-18-5 Designate: OSCAR Hue City has been overrun Intel and Soviet defector cannot be compromised Extraction team lead: Mason embedded with S.O.G. 1900 hours, February 2, 1968 Overview Mason starts off in a Huey helicopter callsigned Hotel Six. As Mason's team rappels onto the roof of the MACV compound in Hue, Hotel Six is taken down by an NVA ZSU. Woods and Mason then crashes into a window in the compound, and, while Mason is on the ground, Woods eliminates three enemy soldiers, then throws the fallen Vietnamese troopers' SPAS-12 to Mason, which can use Mason's Dragon's Breath rounds. Receiving assistance from friendly choppers, machine guns rain fire through windows quickly eliminating any enemies caught in the fire. Intensity is high, and mixing in civilians throughout the building requires quick thoughts and reactions by the player to minimize their casualties. Bowman, Woods, and Mason then quickly clear out the building attempting to find the defector. After Mason breaches a door, he finds that the defector is, to Mason's surprise, Viktor Reznov, and he informs Mason that Dragovich is planning an attack on the West, presumably the US. Outside, Mason and the rest of his team approaches a group of Marines and takes over their radio transmitters. Requesting assistance from the sky, he is then tasked with the job of designating buildings to be fired upon by the helicopters. While fighting through the streets, the player is able to provide reconnaissance to the choppers who soften enemy resistance. Later on in the level, the player is tasked with escorting an APC named "Bottom Feeder" through the city streets. After the APC moves a few blocks it is destroyed by NVA armor. The player then calls in an attack on the tank blowing it to pieces. They then proceed to escape the city. Before they leave, they hold off NVA soldiers and a T-55 from a landing zone, which they intend to leave from, but can't as the helicopters are under heavy fire. Then, Mason calls in a bombing run, forcing the remaining SOG operators to leave via boat, barely escaping the massive explosion caused by the bombing run. Transcript :Main article: The Defector/Transcript Weaponry Starting Loadout Menu mp weapons commando.png|Commando with Grenade Launcher attachment is the preset secondary weapon|link=Commando Menu mp weapons spas.png|Mason is thrown a SPAS-12 during the pre-gameplay cutscene, which turns into a Dragon's Breath. |link=Dragon's Breath The following weapons are in Mason's inventory at the start of the level: Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments throughout the level: Menu mp weapons spas.png|SPAS-12 (no attachments)|link=SPAS-12 Menu mp weapons fnfal.png|FN FAL Menu mp weapons rpk.png|RPK Menu mp weapons m60.png|M60 (mounted while defending the LZ) Menu mp weapons makarov.png|Makarov (dropped by the NVA in Last Stand mode)|link=Makarov Menu mp weapons rpg.png|RPG C4 Multiplayer Menu BO.png|C4 (used to destroy the ZPU & defend the LZ) Hud claymore.png|Claymores can be found at the LZ BO Killstreaks AttHeli.png|An Attack Helicopter can be signaled from the halfway point until the end of the level, and is mandatory to use at least twice. AK47menu.png|AK-47 Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u Gallery Defectorstart.JPG|Woods getting rid of the hostiles at the beginning Woods Slaughter house.jpg|Woods sneaking up on two NVA soldiers. Bottom feeder.jpg|Bottom feeder, the APC that is to be defended to help the Marines. Huey.JPG|A UH-1 Iroquois "Huey" giving air support to Marine & SOG forces. Defector-Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable with the mission. Woods-Jump.jpg|Got away just in time. Texas-Heli.jpg|RT Texas rains fire on NVA. NVA killed.jpg|"Reznov" kills the NVA soldier attacking Mason. THE_DEFECTOR_MISSION.jpg|Woods fighting his way through the streets. Intel Locations 1st Intel: In the door to the right after Mason finds Reznov. 2nd Intel: In the building that the player attacks with the helicopter for the second time, on a desk by a television. 3rd Intel: At the very end of the level, in the building to the left when the player gets on the M60 behind the sandbags. Trivia :Main article: The Defector/Trivia Video thumb|300px|left|Start of "The Defector" References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops